


The Apex Impostor Duo

by Yuu_Hiru



Series: GuraKoro No Graffiti [6]
Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Hololive JP, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Among Us, Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, GuraKoro, Humor, Rare Pairings, Shark x Dog, Short One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Hiru/pseuds/Yuu_Hiru
Summary: Gura and Korone become the impostors and try to figure out how their GuraKoro power will play out for them.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Inugami Korone
Series: GuraKoro No Graffiti [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Apex Impostor Duo

“Alright, here we go!” Mio cheered, “Hololive GAMERS and Hololive English Among Us collab will now start!” She said as the five second countdown slowly reached the number zero with everyone chiming in with a cheer in the background before muting themselves and getting their roles revealed, “Ah, I’m a crewmate.”

“Crewmate,” Okayu told herself, “as expected.”

“It’s time to let my detective skills get a good use.” Amelia encouraged herself with a fulfill of determination.

“That was just too optimistic, huh?” Fubuki sarcastically remarked to herself before chuckling at her failed expectations of becoming an impostor.

“I’m Inacent once again.” Ina jokingly said whereas on the other hand, on Calliope’s side of the story, she’s finding herself taking a long and big sigh.

“Welp, I guess killing time will have to wait.” She frowned with disappointment, “But it’s fine;” She turned her frown upside down, “I can’t be rushing things.”

“Again, even after an hour worth of practice, I still didn’t manage to be the impostor.” Kiara bluntly complained, but went along with it in the end. On Gura’s side of the story, she gasped and clapped her hands together with joy.

“Let’s go!” She cheered and immediately started roaming around The Skeld with Korone by her side.

“It’s Gura and I.” Korone opened her mouth as her eyebrows, not to mention ears did so, too, and she then laughed like a maniac, which also indeed sounded slightly fake but not at the same time, “Murder~! Murder~! Murder~!” She sang soothingly as she went up to a box of wires and faked the task itself, “Miosha’s there,” she attempted to burn her memory in with the information sources provided around her, “Okayu’s there.” She then sprung up after realising that her partner in crime was also involved within the scene, “Gura’s here… Maybe we could…?” Her ears then raised as a small gasp got let out after witnessing Gura murder Mio in cold blood.

“Boop baloop,” Gura then noticed that Okayu was still alive and moving, causing her to hyperventilate from panic, “Koro-chan!” Meanwhile, on Okayu’s end of becoming a witness of murder.

“Oh, now she’s done it.” She said calmly as she went for the report button, but was then shot in the head unexpectedly by a dog, “So quick!” She chuckled, “That was so unexpected and fast that I didn’t even get a chance to react.” She claimed with a strong hint of endless snickering dying down as the pair of murderers fled the scene and split up, “Honestly, they’re way too good.” She started flying around the map in search of tasks after leaving the main call just to join the dead chat voice chat room.

“That was way too quick!” Mio remarked after hearing the sound of Okayu joining the call itself as the cat herself agreed.

“The GuraKoro power is way too strong for us to handle.” Okayu jokingly mentioned that it made something click in Mio’s mind.

“Wait, isn’t that bad?” She queried as Okayu took a brief hot moment to figure out what the problem was, “Okayun?” A moment of silence followed.

“Wait, this is bad!” Okayu bursted through the silence of her own, causing Mio to start wheezing, “Those two are way too good together!” Mio continued laughing her head off as Okayu started doing so, too.  
“Nice one, Koro-chan!” Gura cheered, ignoring the fact that she and Korone weren’t properly communicating with each other, but were potentially using telepathy to get through the situation that they’re in.

“OK, OK, OK.” Korone silently assured herself with adrenaline rushing through from the panic that had endured earlier.

“And just like that, a task is done with Calliope Mori!” Calliope the reaper herself announced with pride and continued finding for the next remaining tasks she hasn’t even started on completing yet, “Oh, is that Kusotori?” She asked herself as Kiara went up to the same task she did and followed her, “Why is she following me? Kusotori’s sus!”

“Calli!!!” Kiara yelled with glee as she circled around Calliope, who was just minding her own business.

“I haven’t seen anyone for a while now,” Amelia told herself as she entered Electrical to find her generation mates, “Oh, there’s Calli and Kiara.” She said aloud, “I don’t think it’s them.” She claimed and took a brief moment of silence to herself as she observed the couple from one side of the room, minding the business of her own, “Just imagine if it was them two.” She laughed to herself with the file downloading in the background.

“Humu humu.” Ina nodded in sync with her famous agreement of a noise as she overlooked the cameras, “I haven’t seen Fubuki-senpai in a while.” She recalls for the sake of the memory of her own and immediately got jinxed; Fubuki had just walked into the room Ina herself was in: Security - as shown on the cameras, making her leave the computer at rest.

“Ah, it’s Ina.” Fubuki told herself calmly as Ina backed away from the fox and into a wall, causing question marks to go her way, not to mention around her, “What is she doing?” A small moment of silence erupted between herself, “Is she OK?” She chuckled before an emergency crisis started overwhelming over her and the tako, “It’s an emergency!”

“Uh, oh,” Gura said sarcastically but not so sarcastically at the same time as if she were attempting to care, but didn’t, “there’s an emergency!” Korone followed her as she went the opposite direction of where she was originally heading.

“Everyone gather up,” Korone demanded as if she were leading an army, “there’s an emergency!” She ended as she and Gura entered the Reactor room itself, where nearly everyone was hanging about in, “Ah, it’s been sorted.”

“Whoa, it’s a little too crowded in here, dontcha think?” Amelia remarked as she exited Reactor and stood outside, waiting for everyone to leave the room, too, “Too risky.”

“A stack kill might happen here!” The fox stepped away and into the side lines, watching everyone else also exit the room, “OK, OK, Safe.”

“Korone is a good doggo.” Korone self-proclaimed as she continued following the shark from behind.

“Gura is a good shark.” Gura also self-proclaimed her behaviour as she led the way for the sake of a dog, “We are not sus, ya see?!”

“OK, maybe Fubuki-senpai is innocent after all.” Ina attempted to assure herself with as much self-convincement as possible.

“Calli, where are you going?!” Kiara tried her very best to reach out for her immune buddy, “Don’t leave me here!”  
“Why is she following me?!” Calliope empathised with a small hint of fear buried deep within her voice, “Kusotori sus! Kusotori sus!” Calliope repeatedly announced to herself.

“Could she be guarding me from the impostors?” Kusotori herself gasped, “Oh, Calli~!”

“She has to be the impostor!”

“Huh, that’s weird,” Amelia walked up to a box of wires nearby Reactor and worked on it without trouble, “Okayu-senpai and Mio-senpai didn’t come by?” She asked herself as if she were jotting notes down from an interrogation for the detective herself, “That’s oddly strange.” She then went to check cameras and got no intel from it whatsoever, “They could be dead, now that I think about it.” She then theorised with the high amount of IQ she hides from deep within her brain as she decides to keep a lookout from Security.

“OK, I can trust Fubuki-senpai.” Ina told herself without hesitation as she made her exit from Communications after stalking the fox herself doing a download task for a small amount of time.

“Hm, I wonder where Koro-chan ran off to.” Gura pondered as she went through the upper side storage and into the hallway on the right side of it, which led into the room of Communications, “Ah, Fubuki! Fubuki-senpai!” She cheerfully called out to one of her seniors and slipped away after snapping her neck, “Ya walked into that one, chief.” She then saw Korone come her way, “Oh, there she is.” She then witnessed a pop up of ‘body reported’ punch her face.

“Wait, was that a bad move?” Korone asked herself as her heart raced whilst unmuting herself and hearing some shocked sounds coming from them all, but mainly from Amelia.

“I knew it!” The blonde herself called out, “I knew they were dead! I had a feeling!”

“Many died already?!” Calliope repeated whilst taking turns language-wise between English and Japanese.

“Wait, three people died…” Kiara took a quick moment of silence, “Doesn’t that mean we should vote someone out?”

“Wait, where was the body?” The detective finally managed to intervene.

“Ah, Gura and I found the body in, uh, Communications.” Korone told them and was about to translate her sayings but stopped in the middle of doing so after realising that her sub-unit mates were already deceased.

“Oh? You were both together?” Amelia interrogated the couple.

“No, we both split up at some point.” Gura claimed.

“And then where did you go?”

“I went down from Cafeteria and into Storage, leading to the hallway where Communications is in.”

“Hm,” Amelia hummed for a short while, “I saw Korone go down from Weapons to Shields, so it can’t be her.” She then changed the subject, “Ina, where were you?”

“Storage.”

“Storage?”

“Humu humu.”

“Did you not see Gura?” Amelia questioned.

“Not at all.” Ina then elaborated, “I was actually just about to leave from the left side before the body was reported.”

“Could it be that Gura was about to self report, or…?” Kiara theorised with a strong hint of uncertainty.

“No, I was doing the gasoline task.” Ina claimed with honesty, which led to hums of doubt from the other ends of the call.

“Gura, did you see Ina when you were passing by storage?” Calliope queried, taking Amelia’s place and switching roles with the actual detective. Meanwhile as the shark internally questioned herself before answering the question she was given.

“No…” She empathised and took a long while to finish the pronunciation, “I don’t think I did anyway.”

“And I’m assuming that Ina didn’t see Gura passing by?”

“Humu humu,” the self-proclaimed octopus reassured, “I was in the bottom of Storage at the time.”

“I think it’s Ina.” Gura remarked out of nowhere.

“Wait, no.”

“To be honest, I also feel that way, too.” Calliope joined in as she also voted for Ina.

“Wait,” Amelia attempted to get the two’s attention but failed after realising that the time had already run out, “never mind.” A brief moment of silence overcame the group once again as they watched Ina float out of the airship they were in.

“It wasn’t me!” Ina retorted cutely and softly before switching channels.

**InaInaaa was ejected.**

“This round is going way too quick!” Okayu remarked right after Ina joined the call of the dead.

“That was too much of a good play, if I had to be honest.” Fubuki mentioned that as Mio kept continuously wheezing.

“Certainly.” Ina also let out a chuckle, “That was an amazingly well-timed play.”

“I don’t think it was Ina.” Amelia told herself, “But there could’ve been a possibility that it _was_ her, but I’m not so sure about it.” She ran up to the button and checked her surroundings before heading off to explore the map for more intel on movements and whereabouts, “It could’ve been Gura, and I don’t think Korone was another exception; I saw her on the camera for sure and she did nothing wrong.” She hummed to herself, deep in thought, “Unless,” she snapped out of it as her eyes widened dramatically from the idea, “the power couple of TakaMori are the actual ones.” She then looked back on the previous meeting they had last round, “They didn’t say anything about their whereabouts and just asked questions, but I don’t have enough evidence to confirm it.” She then heard and witnessed another emergency crisis by the flashing red light, not to mention the loud and repetitive alarm they heard. _‘Oxygen,’_ she thought to herself as she went into the Administration room and started entering a code into the keypad, _‘No one’s coming to fix it? Interesting.’_ She then noticed that Gura passed her screen, causing her to try and outrun her after leaving the space she was in with the keypad that now said ‘OK’. “Gura’s definitely not safe!” She yelled as if she were reprimanding the shark and got poked deep within from the alien’s tongue of an impostor, causing a game ending result to turn up, making the whole team of Hololive EN and Hololive GAMERS unmute the microphones of their own. Amelia screeched like a gremlin as the others repeated the same saying of ‘fast’.

“Good game!” Gura celebrated with Korone doing the same, too, before giving everyone a nuclear sneeze, creating a big disturbance in silencing everyone because of it, “Ah, bless you.”

And after a handful of rounds or so of fun, trust and betrayal, the two significant groups of four and five start saying their farewells, but before doing so, Gura decides to step in to say something completely different than expected.

“Hey, um, before we say our goodbyes,” everyone stayed quiet as Gura continued her speech, “I would like to say my late birthday wishes to our one and only Okayu-senpai.” The English branch of Hololive English and Korone started celebrating with joy as Kiara then translated over Calliope before the reaper herself stopped for the sake of the phoenix’s translating.

“Ah,” Okayu’s ears raised as she went from slightly understanding her saying to fully understanding it, “thank you, Same-chan!”

“Yay!” Korone swayed her head from side to side as everyone else continuously clapped and chimed in.

“And maybe we should also say our late birthday wishes to Choco-senpai, Moona-senpai...”

“Eh?” Mio raised an eyebrow as the list ended shortly after, “Is she listing names?”

“Oh, and Aki-senpai.”

“She’s basically listing the names of birthdays that have passed this month.” Kiara explained in the language of their own, making them express their understanding and realisation.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Fubuki then remarked, “A-chan’s birthday is today.”

“We should set up a party for her whilst we’re at it.” Korone suggested and got sounds of agreement in return.

“It’s settled, then.” Amelia said as Ina followed.

“That was really fun! I hope we get to play again.”

“Agreed!”

“Let’s do it again!”

“I look forward to it!”

“See you all in an hour or so for the sake of someone’s birthday.” Gura jokingly mentioned.


End file.
